


You have their attention (and I want yours)

by Bow_woahh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: It’s all made worse when Catra does look in her direction, searching for none other than Adora’s eyes. She sees her sitting there, seething, and all she does is raise an eyebrow, then after a moment, grin. She can tell. And that only makes Adora more agitated as Catra turns back to the crowd andthat girlis practically hanging off her arm. Now, Adora really is contemplating going up there and kissing the smirk of Catra’s face where everyone can see.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379197
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	You have their attention (and I want yours)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.” This was pretty fun to write, so thanks anon!

It’s an odd feeling, not being the center of attention for once. Although that sounds conceited, it’s merely a fact, one Adora can’t get away from as she watches what is essentially a small crowd around Catra listening intently to what she has to say, laughing along when she tells a joke, or just says something in that dry sarcastic voice of hers. Usually, that is her, although it was never something she actively enjoyed—or at least not at the start. She grew to like it more. Only before growing to hate it again. It continued in a cycle like that for ages. Right now, she doesn’t thirst for the attention to be on her, and is rather happy nursing her drink, having an idle conversation with Bow before he goes back to Glimmer, or her other friends that pass by, then going back to watch Catra from the sidelines. Because Catra deserves it. She’s worked so hard to get where she is now, and Adora can't be more elated for her. The upcoming series is essentially _her_ show where she gets to shine, and although it should’ve happened a long time ago, Adora is happy to see it happening now. 

Adora is happy to see it happening, until she isn’t. She hardly takes note of it at first, how one girl from the crew she vaguely recognises weasels her way past everyone, placing herself next to Catra. But after a while, she seems to shuffle closer, and closer until her and Catra are almost pressed up next to each other. She leans over, whispers something in Catra’s ear, giggling and Adora bites the inside of her cheek, hard. She orders another drink, then continues to watch closely.

That's the other thing about the attention. With it always comes a _certain_ type of person, their intentions always foggy, but their want for you—for whatever reason—painstakingly clear. Adora’s had to learn over the years how to see through those people and what they really want, or better yet, to trust no one except the ones close to you. But Catra isn’t stupid, and she probably realises what this girl's doing. Still, it doesn’t make it any more bearable watching her slobber all over her. Adora glares directly at her and throws the rest of her drink back. She’s drunk enough that she could walk right up there, wrap an arm around Catra’s waist right in front of all of them, and wipe the look right off that girl's face. 

Would it cause a scene? Probably, but Adora isn't opposed to it. For now though, she stays seated, watching from afar. 

It’s all made worse when Catra finally looks in her direction, searching for none other than Adora’s eyes. She sees her sitting there, seething, and all she does is raise an eyebrow, then after a moment, grin. She can tell. And that only makes Adora more agitated as Catra turns back to the crowd and _that girl_ is practically hanging off her arm. Now, Adora is seriously contemplating going up there and kissing the smirk off Catra’s face where everyone can see.

But as much as she wants to, she can’t. Not without some serious repercussions. They’ve had to keep their relationship under wraps throughout filming and up until the show's release. It hasn’t really been a problem for either of them, seeing as they live in a shared apartment close to set and have had to keep it a secret long before now. In a way, Adora quite likes it, having her relationship with Catra be something for them and them only, instead of the press being all over it like they constantly are with their friends like Mermista and Seahawk. Although there has been lots of speculation from press and fans alike, they have no real evidence, so as long as they continue to deny it, it’s fine. Their relationship is a pretty open secret for those around them, as they made no real effort to hide it on set for the most part, so the _majority_ knew about it, on some level. Though clearly not everyone. Soon enough, they won't have to hide it anyway. Adora wants the day to come quicker. One thing they both hate about it (Catra especially), was how they can't hold hands or give the other a simple kiss on the cheek when they want to without the fear of paparazzi snapping a picture. It’s beyond frustrating at times. They always make up for it in the comfort of their apartment however. 

Something Catra is _definitely_ going to have to do when they get home. 

Adora continues to glare as the girl obnoxiously giggles and squeezes Catra’s bicep. She has to count to ten in her head before she does something she regrets, and it takes everything in her not to get up right then and there. Rationally speaking, she knows she shouldn’t be reacting this way. She knows Catra would never betray her trust like that, and that really, she just likes seeing Adora squirm. She knows that Catra is probably holding back a grimace every time this girl touches her, that as smooth as she acts, she likes this as little as Adora does. Which is what makes it worse because it reminds Adora of what a good girlfriend she is and now she wants her hands on her more than anything. 

Soon, the party starts dwindling down, and Bow comes by to cut Adora off once she’s on her fourth (maybe fifth?) drink. The crowd around Catra has finally dispersed and she slinks over to Adora’s side, groping her ass quick enough that no one notices. Adora does however, and yelps. 

“Catra!” she says, vowels drawn out. 

She smiles, then says, “Hey princess, you doing alright?”

Then Adora remembers how she’s supposed to be annoyed at Catra for the games she’s been playing tonight. “No, no I’m not.” She crosses her arms and pouts like a child.

“I think she’s had a little too much to drink,” says Bow.

“Have not!” Adora argues back.

Catra nods, turning to only Bow and ignoring Adora for a moment. It makes Adora want to cling onto her and never let go. “Yeah, I can tell,” she snorts. “I’ll call the driver, thanks Bow.”

“No problem, now I gotta find Glimmer and cut her off too,” he says with a sigh. 

Chuckling, Catra says, “Good luck with that.”

Bow leaves then, and Catra’s attention is back on Adora. Adora still pouts, but Catra looks far more amused than concerned by it. Ushering Adora onto one of the many sofas, she pulls her phone out of her suit pocket and makes a call. Once she’s done, she turns to face Adora.

“Only five minutes babe, then we’re on our way,” she says softly. 

Adora stares at her for a moment. Her usually unruly curls are straightened and she wears a striking red and black suit. She wears a hit of mascara and eyeliner, which serves to make her mismatched eyes even more entrancing than usual. Adora wants to lean in right then and there and—

_“Adora,_ not in public,” Catra hisses, gripping her shoulders and pushing her back onto the sofa. She hadn’t even realised she was actually leaning in. 

“Sorry,” Adora says, huffing. “But I've barely seen you all night and I had to watch you with that stupid—” she cuts herself off.

But, of course, Catra can’t drop. “Who's stupid now?” she asks, knowing very well what, or who, Adora is talking about. 

She scowls and Catra laughs. Then however, she leans in and whispers, “Don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at me all through tonight. Just wait until we get home baby, then I’m all yours.”

Adora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Catra’s not making this easy for her and she knows that. Finally, their driver is here, and Adora has never been more relieved. They say their goodbyes quickly before clambering into the car. The last ounce of self control Adora has is slowly dwindling as Catra places a hand on her thigh, idly tracing circles with her thumb, forcing Adora’s dress up a little higher. The pit in Adora’s stomach burns the whole ride home.

When they get into their apartment, Adora all but stumbles out of the heels she was—forced into—wearing. Adora is, admittedly, a little drunk. Maybe more than a little. But not drunk enough not to know what she wants. And she wants Catra’s lips on hers now, she wants the reminder that only she can do that, that stupid party girl will never have such a luxury. Speaking of, Catra watches her, leaning on the door, amused. 

“Don’t trip up Adora,” she says with a grin. Adora is determined to wipe that off her face once and for all. 

She goes up to her then, and wastes no time pulling her by the lapel of her suit jacket, into a long overdue kiss. It isn’t slow and soft like they often are, but fast and harsh as Adora moves her hand to grip Catra’s waist from underneath her jacket, pinning her to the door. After the initial shock, Catra’s hands find the back of Adora’s neck, and she’s groaning into the kiss, and Adora knows with certainty that she’s been looking forward to this all night as well. That only encourages Adora more as she parts Catra’s lips; she tastes like champagne and chocolate, and the smell of the cologne she’s wearing registers in Adora’s mind then, so does the way Catra grips the back of her neck and she all but moans into her mouth. Soon, they have to come back up for air, but as Catra begins to pull away, Adora catches her bottom lip between her teeth, and it isn’t until she lets out a hiss that Adora releases it. As she pulls back, she notices how swollen Catra’s lips are, especially the bottom, which looks especially agitated, and leans back in to soothe the bite, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip. Catra lets her, a small sigh escaping from her throat as she does.

When Adora finally pulls back, Catra shakes her head with a smile on her face, before pressing their foreheads together. “That was uncalled for, princess.” 

“Nope, it was very called for after everything I’ve been put through tonight.” She leans in for another kiss, and this time it’s slow, maybe a little possessive. “Your lips are all mine,” Adora says as she pulls away, voice low.

Catra buries her face in her neck, pressing a soft kiss against it. “All yours,” she whispers. “Always.”

The heat in Adora’s stomach simmers down for a moment as they just hold each other, and Adora would be content to stay like this for the rest of the night. That is, until Catra hands start to travel down her body and soft kisses on her neck become more heated. 

“Catra…” she whines, but she gets no reply. She tries again, but realises there’s no way Catra’s going to stop, so she grabs Catra’s wrists, and pins them to the door, keeping her lips just out of her reach. Catra almost looks as agitated as Adora has been for most of the night. 

  
  
“Yes?” Catra asks.

Adora kisses the tip of her nose, then says, “Bedroom.” Catra smiles then, and they hold onto each other tightly as Adora leads them to their room. The previous events of the night are forgotten in exchange for something much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I had a lot of fun with it and I wish there were more actor AUs so I wrote one,,, even though that wasn’t exactly the focus haha. Though i wouldn’t be opposed to writing more in this universe in the future so... Anyway, new chapter of bloom should be out next week, so look out for that!  
> [Tumblr](https://bow-woahh.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bow_woahh)


End file.
